thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Remnant
The Imperial Remnant or IR is one of the three main factions in Thrawn's Revenge, and for the most part could be considered the underdog faction of the game. After the disastrous defeat at Endor, the Galactic Empire was thrown into disarray, with many Admirals and Moff splitting away, forming their own Empires, and infighting in the Empire eventually led to it becoming the Imperial Remnant. Era 1: Fractured Empire; The Stars Align The first Imperial leader to seize the throne was Director of Intelligence Ysanne Isard. Isard managed to hold the Empire together, fending off rivals, warlords, and the New Republic, for two years until she lost the galactic capital of Coruscant and was forced to flee. This further demoralized the already weakened Empire, to the point that they were no longer (at that time) considered a major threat. Later, she would be killed by Rogue Squadron at the Battle of Thyferra. In these campaigns, the Empire is in the best position to take on the New Republic. They hold several capital shipyards as well as Coruscant. Isard is one of two Imperial leaders who have access to the Executor-class Star Dreadnaught (SSD) for production, and one of three that fields SSD heroes. New Republic ships at this time are no match for the Imperial war machine; even MC-80Bs cannot hold against the might of an Imperial Star Destroyer. Heroes: Ysanne Isard in the Lusankya, an Executor-class SSD; Blitzer Harrsk in the Shockwave, a Tector-class Star Destroyer; Delak Krennel in the Reckoning, an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer; Apwar Trigit in the Implacable, an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer; Ait Convarion in the Corruptor, a Victory I-class Star Destroyer; and Erisi Dlarit, commander of Elite Squadron, a TIE/IN Starfighter unit Space Units: TIE/LN Starfighter, TIE/IN Starfighter, TIE/sa Bomber, TIE/D Defender, Escort Carrier, Lancer-class Frigate, Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser, Carrack-class Light Cruiser, Strike-class Medium Cruiser, Immobilizer 418 Cruiser, Victory I-class Star Destroyer, Victory II-class Star Destroyer, Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Interdictor-class Star Destroyerand the Executor SSD. Ground Units: Stormtrooper, Imperial Shock Trooper, Imperial Specialist, E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster, Novatrooper, Scout Trooper, Light Assault Vehicle/repulsorlift QH-7 Chariot, TIE ap-1, All Terrain Personal Transport, All Terrain Scout Transport, Century Tank, Imperial Dropship Transport, 2-M Saber-class Repulsor Tank, Self-Propelled Medium Artillery, All Terrain Anti-Aircraft, All Terrain Armored Transport, Juggernaut. Era 1: Hunt for Zsinj; Into the Cluster With Isard dead and the Empire crumbling, a new threat arose: Warlord Zsinj, a cunning Imperial Moff who held control of more territory (ande was more organized and vicious) than the New Republic or the Empire proper. Thus, for the first time, the New Republic and Empire had a common enemy. Zsinj proved elusive to both sides, as they had to split their resources between tracking him and fighting each other, so an uneasy alliance was formed between the two enemies. Zsinj was eventually beaten back and defeated; his kingdom dissolved, and the two former allies scrambled to take as much of his territory as they could. The Empire was once again on the losing side of this battle, losing most of the engagements and being pushed off of the shipbuilding world of Kuat. These losses can be accounted to the lack of a leader that could reunite the disheartened Empire under the Imperial banner once more. In these campaigns, the Empire proper is not a faction; instead, there is a conglomerate faction combining New Republic and Imperial units facing off against Warlord Zsinj. The Imperial hero aspect is Admiral Teren Rogriss in the Agonizer, an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer. Category:Factions Era 2: Thrawn Campaign With the threats posed by Isard and Zsinj gone, the New Republic relaxed its attacks against the Empire, feeling that it did not pose a major threat as it had no leader. Little did they know, however, that the thirteenth of the twelve Grand Admirals, Mitth'raw'nuruodo (Thrawn), had returned from his expedition to the Unknown Regions, taken control of the Imperial fleet, and was prepared to bring the fight back to the New Republic. In a series of smashing victories, he managed to reclaim 1/3 of the New Republic's systems back into Imperial control. With a Dark Jedi, a planet full of fanatical Noghri assassins, the location of a lost fleet of warships, and the Emperor's secret cloning facility, Thrawn seemed unstoppable. Then, in the middle of the deciding battle, tragedy struck: upon learning that his people had been lied to by the Empire, Thrawn's Noghri bodyguard assassinated him. At the same time a small group of insurgents destroyed the cloning facility. The Empire was beaten back once more, but not without inflicting significant losses to the New Republic. In this campaign, the factions are as close as they get to being wqually matched. While Thrawn doesn't have many unique units, neither does the New Republic. However, he has one of the best strategic positions, with the cloning facilities of Wayland, Honoghr (where Noghri Death Commandos can be recruited) and a fairly rich and protected section of the galaxy already under his control. Heroes: Thrawn in the Chimaera, an Imperial II-class Star Desteoyer; Captains Brandei and Dorja who command the Judicator and Relentless (respectively), both Imperial I-class Star Destroyers; Turr Phennir & the 181st Fighter Wing (a TIE Interceptor unit); Niles Ferrier (commanding a DP-20) who has the ability to lead the Remnant to the hidden location of the Katana Fleet Dreadnaughts; Freja Covell in an AT-AT; and Joruus C'Baoth, who commands a Carrack-class Light Cruiser in space and himself on the ground. Space Units: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE Bomber, TIE Defender, Scimitar Assault Bomber, Lancer Frigate, Escort Carrier, Carrack Cruiser Vindicator-class Heavy Cruiser, Immobilizer 418, Dreadnaught Cruiser, Strike Cruiser, Katana Dreadnaught (Capturable via ingame mission), Victory I- and II-class Star Destroyers, Interdictor Star Destroyer, and Imperial I- and II-class Star Destroyers. Ground Units: Stormtrooper, Imperial Shock Trooper, Imperial Specialist, E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster, Novatrooper, Scout Trooper, Noghri Death Commando, Light Assault Vehicle/repulsorlift QH-7 Chariot, TIE ap-1, All Terrain Personal Transport, All Terrain Scout Transport, Century Tank, Imperial Dropship Transport, 2-M Saber-class Repulsor Tank, Self-Propelled Medium Artillery, All Terrain Anti-Aircraft, All Terrain Armored Transport, Juggernaut. Era 3: Shadow Hand After the death of Thrawn, a mysterious signal containing the high level Imperial command codes was sent out to all Imperial forces, recalling them to the Deep Core. While the New Republic Defense Force (severely weakened from Thrawn's campaign) pursued the crumbling Imperial lines farther and farther into the Outer Rim, the Imperial Warlords concocted an uneasy alliance in the Deep Core. With the New Republic Defense Fleet spread thin and the Core left unprotected, the Warlords struck, recapturing planet after planet. Left with little choice, the New Republic abandoned Coruscant. With Coruscant captured, the Imperial alliance fractured, with the Warlords once again squabbling over who had the right to sit on the throne. After a short time, only the strongest of the Warlords remained. It was then that the Reborn Emperor Palpatine (his spirit in one of his many clone bodies created on Byss) appeared to take control of his Empire. All the disparate Imperial splinter groups rallied to his banner. Within weeks, the Empire was once again a force to be reckoned with, and the New Republic became the Rebel Alliance once more. The Emperor's success would not last; the new World Devastators were destroyed on Mon Calamari. Though Palpatine seduced Luke Skywalker to the dark side; he was redeemed and and Emperor killed (again) at the Battle of Da Soocha. In the interim, his second-in-command Sedriss QL took up the campaign. The Emperor returned, but in an act of treachery by the Imperial Ruking Council and the Sovereign Protector Carnor Jax, his final clone body had been tampered with. The Emperor was dying, but the Empire had one last trick up its sleeve: the Galaxy Gun, an interstellar-range artillery weapon that turned the tide of the battle against the Rebellion again as it destroyed world after world. The Rebel Alliance had scattered, and the Empire reigned supreme once more. Ironically enough, it was the Emperor's own waning health that led to he Empire's defeat. Searching for a force-sensitive body to inhabit, Palpatine took his personal dreadnought, the Eclipse II, to the planet of Onderon and engaged the Alliance and the Jedi. Catastrophe followed, with the Emperor being killed (for the final time). R2-D2 hijacked the Eclipse II and rammed it into the Galaxy Gun, launching a projectile into Byss, destroying the Imperial throneworld and the entire fleet surrounding it. The heart was cut out from the Empire politically and militarily. In this campaign, the Imperial Remnant is without a doubt at its strongest. With Palpatine's headquarters on Byss (giving him a direct route to Coruscant) the Remnant can wreak havoc on the NR superstructure very early into the game. In addition, he has the ability not only to construct the Executor-class Dreadnought, but also the heavy-hitting Praetor Mark II-class Battlecruiser and the Sovereign-class Dreadnought. Heroes: Emperor Palpatine in the Eclipse-class Dreadnought Eclipse and as himself on the ground; Grand Moff Ardus Kaine in the Reaper, an Executor-class Star Dreadnought; Sander Delvardus in the Thalassa II, a Praetor Mark II-class Battlecruiser; Blitzer Harrsk returns, again in command of the ''Shockwave; Gilad Pellaeon in the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Chimaera; Treuten Teradoc in the Crimson Command Victory II-class Star Destroyer Crimson Sunrise; Maximilian Veers in an AT-AT; and Executor Sedriss QL as himself. Space Units: TIE Fighter, TIE/D Automated Starfighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE Bomber, TIE Defender, Lancer Frigate, Escort Carrier, Carrack Cruiser, Vindicator Heavy Cruiser, Immobilizer-418, Modular Taskforce Cruiser, Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser, Strike Cruiser, Victory I- and II-class Star Destroyers, Interdictor Star Destroyer, Imperial I- and II-class Star Destroyers, Praetor Mark II-class Battlecruiser, Executor SSD, and the Sovereign-class Dreadnought. Ground Units: Stormtrooper, Imperial Shock Trooper, Imperial Specialist, E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster, Novatrooper, Scout Trooper, Light Assault Vehicle/repulsorlift QH-7 Chariot, TIE ap-1, All Terrain Personal Transport, All Terrain Scout Transport, Century Tank, Imperial Dropship Transport, 2-M Saber-class Repulsor Tank, Self-Propelled Medium Artillery, XR-85 Tank Droid, All Terrain Anti-Aircraft, All Terrain Armored Transport, Juggernaut. Era 4: Reunification Wih the Emperor dead (for the last time) the Imperial Fleet destroyed, and the New Republic once again the dominate power, the remaining Imperial forces retreated back to the Deep Core. The alliance forged between the warlords by Palpatine shattered, and infighting ensued. The mighty Empire of only a few months earlier was reduced to thirteen warlords more obsessed in defeating their rivals than taking the war back to the New Republic. It was at this time that the New Republic stumbled across a deeply hidden Secret of the Galactic Empire: the Maw Installation. This secret superweapon testbed had been forgotten by the Empire for 11 years. The taskforce assigned to guard it, a fleet of four Imperial Star Destroyers, was completely unaware of the events that had unfolded since the construction of the First Death Star. Its commander, Admiral Natasi Daala (now the highest-ranking member of the Empire proper, and the only loyal Admiral) was quick to take the fight back to the "Rebellion" but was soon repulsed, fleeing to the Deep Core wih only one Star Destroyer left. Having flee to the Deep Core, Daala worked for months as a freelance diplomat for the Warlords, attempting to unite them, or at least stop hem from fighting. After being attacked by Warlord Treuten Teradoc, she found herself as Warlord Blitzer Harrsk's second-in-command. In the ensuing counterattack against Teradoc's forces, Daala threatened to kill both warlords by self-destructing her ship, thus ending the conflict. This caught the attention of Teradoc's second-in-command: Gilad Pellaeon, Thrawn's protégé. Similarly dissatisfied wih the state of the Empire, he convinced Daala to retreat with him to discuss a solution. In 12 ABY, Daala and Pellaeon established a meeting forge thirteen warlords to convince them to cease their fighting. When it became clear that they would not cooperate, Daala had the doors to the conference room locked for three hours. The warlords tried again, but still to no avail. Disgusted, Daala released a powerful nerve gas into the room that only she and Pellaeon were prepared for. The warlords died, and she became Supreme Commander of the United Warlords Fleet. Daala began the process of reforming the Empire into a less harsh government while at the same time rebuilding her forces for a surprise attack against the New Republic. Due to her charisma, the Imperial fleet underwent a massive morale boost. She also began reaching out to Imperial strongholds sympathetic worlds outside the Deep Core. Then, disaster struck. A surprise attack against the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV turned sour, with Daala losing the Knight Hammer (her only Executor Dreadnougt) and one of her top commanders. In Reunification, the player takes command of Natasi Daala immediately after her "liberation" from the Maw. With only two planets and a handful of ships under her control (none of which are capital shipyards), the Empire struggles to stay alive. Your only hope is in the Imperial Warlords: by capturing their planets, you unlock powerful new heroes and units that will then allow you to take the fight back to the New Republic. In this Era Imperial forces are considerably weaker than in the last; in addition, the New Class Modernization Program has begun for the New Republic, giving them powerful new capital ships and fighters. However, with 2 unique units, as well as two more carrier ships, the Imperial Remnant can still easily hold its own against any opposition...if it survives that long. Heroes: Natasi Daala in the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Gorgon and in the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Knight Hammer (after capturing Odik II); Gilad Pellaeon returns in the Chimaera (after capturing Hakassi); Colonel Cronus in the 13X, a Crimson Command Victory II-class Star Destroyer; and Turr Phennir returns with 181st Fighter Wing. Space Units: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE Bomber, I-7 Howlrunner, A-9 Vigilance Interceptor, Lancer Frigate, Escort Carrier, Carrack Cruiser, Vindicator Heavy Cruiser, Acclamator II-class Assault Ship, Immobilizer-418, Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser, Strike Cruiser, Venator-class Star Destroyer, Victory I- and II-class Star Destroyers, Crimson Command Victory II-class Star Destroyer (Only Buildable at Cronus's location), Imperial I- and II-class Star Destroyers, Interdictor Star Destroyer, and Tector Star Destroyer. Era 5: Final Imperial Push Upon Daala's resignation and retirement, Vice Admiral Gilad Pellaeon assumed command of the Deep Core Fleet. Realizing that a New Republic retaliation was imminent, Pellaeon retreated from the Deep Core, but not before salvaging two more Star Dreadnoughts from secret construction facilities. Fleeing to the Outer Rim, Pellaeon quickly annexed the Pentastar Alignment: he formed the Imperial Remnant from its territory, as well as gaining Ardus Kaine's former flagship (and SSD) Reaper. Appointed Supreme Commander of the Remnant's forces by the Council of Moffs, Pellaeon resolved to wage a decisive offensive to restore Imperial morale and demonstrate that the Empire was still a force to be reckoned with. Relying on the New Republic's being unaware of the two other Dreadnoughts, Pellaeon successfully retook the planet of Orinda, crushing the New Republic Task Force sent to destroy the Empire's "last Super Star Destroyer." Emboldened by this, however, the Moffs ordered Pellaeon to mount an ill-prepared second offensive that only led to the destruction of the Reaper. In 17 ABY, after five years of relative peace, Imperial systems along the Hydian Way began to suggest the cessation of hostilities. Fearing a surprise invasion by the New Republic, the Moff Council secretly contacted Natasi Daala (who had unified the Deep Core replacement warlords) and proposed a joint campaign against the New Republic. Pellaeon accepted this plan, but hoped to change the Moffs' minds. While Pellaeon launched a series of successful attacks against he Inner Rim, Daala's attempts to break out of the Core met with failure. Her command ship was forced to make a blind jump to hyperspace, and she was not heard from for twenty years. After that, Garm Bel Iblis and Admiral Ackbar were able to bring the entire New Republic Fleet against the Remnant. The Imperi Remnant was slowly pushed back to a mere eight sectors. This time, however, instead of leaving the initiative to the Empire as they had done in previous years, the New Republic Fleet continued to put pressure on the Imperial Remnant. In 19 ABY, Pellaeon finally accepted the inevitable: The Imperial Remnant had lost the war. He was able to convince the majority of the Imperial Moffs that a treaty with the New Republic was the only way to maintain what little territory they had left; however, one Moff, Vilim Disra, quickly set into motion a plan to thwart the surrender. With his fleet, and the tactical intellect of Grodin Tierce (a former Royal Guard), they hired a con-man to impersonate the deceased Grand Admiral Thrawn, while simultaneously fueling the fires of a divisive conflict occurring within the New Republic itself. With the New Republic fragmenting, and a re-emergent "Thrawn" helping restore order to these planetary uprisings, planetary systems began to flock the the seeming security of the Remnant. Upon learning of this, Pellaeon exposed Disra as a war criminal, Flim as a con-man, and Tierce as a failed clone. The galactic crisis avoided, Pellaeon signed peace accords with the New Republic. The Imperial Remnant was allowed to remain intact, trade was opened between the two powers, and systems in both governments were allowed to choose their alignment. After over two decades, the Galactic Civil War was over. Final Imperial Push marks the fifth era and the final campaign of the Galactic Civil War. In this era, the Remnant is without a doubt at it's weakest, lacking any particularly powerful units and facing a New Republic that has fully embraced the New Class Program. The Remnant does receive a blessing and a curse in the form of the Empire of the Hand: a third faction that will attack both the New Republic and the Remnant. It has also begun limited production of the Viscount Star Defender (an SSD). The Remnant does, however, get some of the best fleet commander bonuses, as well as powerful new starfighters of its own (though still not quite as good as the NR's). Heroes: Admiral Gilad Pellaeon returns as the Remnant leader in the Chimaera; the Relentless returns, this time under the command of Grodin Tierce (representing the Sinister Triumvirate), who is also a Stormtrooper field commander; Natasi Daala returns in the Scylla, a Venator-class Star Destroyer; Meizh Vermel in the Ascian, a CR-90 Corvette; the 181at returns, this time as a TIE Defender unit under Maarek Stele; Brakiss as a Dark Jedi; and Drend Navett as a commando. Space Units: TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE Bomber, I-7 Howlrunner, A-9 Vigilance Interceptor, Preybird-class Starfighter Lancer Frigate, Escort Carrier, Carrack Cruiser, Vindicator Heavy Cruiser, Acclamator II-class Assault Ship, Immobilizer-418, Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser, Strike Cruiser, Venator-class Star Destroyer, Victory I- and II-class Star Destroyers, Imperial I- and II-class Star Destroyers, and the Interdictor Star Destroyer,. Ground Units: Stormtrooper, Imperial Shock Trooper, Imperial Specialist, E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster, Novatrooper, Scout Trooper, Noghri Death Commandos, Light Assault Vehicle/repulsorlift QH-7 Chariot, TIE ap-1, All Terrain Personal Transport, All Terrain Scout Transport, Century Tank, Imperial Dropship Transport, 2-M Saber-class Repulsor Tank, Self-Propelled Medium Artillery, XR-85 Tank Droid, All Terrain Anti-Aircraft, All Terrain Armored Transport, Juggernaut. Category:Factions